Eva & Kat : deux filles d'Eve à l'improviste
by Lylau
Summary: Quand deux amies pas forcément très douées tombent en plein Narnia et se retrouvent face à ce qu'elles croyaient (ou espéraient) être des légendes, ça fait mal...
1. Chapter 1

**Eva et Kat: deux filles d'Ève à l'improviste:**

**Chapitre 1: une incursion au milieu de nulle part, ou le meilleur moyen ****de se perdre!**

Le calme régnait dans le bois de Sherwood. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, peu enclins à rester sagement dans leurs nids en une si belle matinée de février. Le silence apaisant accueillant leur chant fut soudain brisé par un cri aigu, si douloureux à entendre que les moineaux, effrayés, s'envolèrent à une vitesse affolante dans un concert de piaillements frustrés.

- Evangelyne, enfin! rouspéta une femme, alors que le groupe d'adolescents la suivant ricanait.

La raison de leur amusement n'était pas bien difficile à trouver: en plein milieu du cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle, une adolescente de quinze ans se releva avec difficulté.

- Pardon, madame...bredouilla la brune, rougissant de sa maladresse. Je...j'ai trébuché!

Le professeur se détourna d'elle en soupirant que ''ce n'était pas une raison pour crier comme ça''.Alors que le groupe s'éloignait, une voix retentit dans le dos de la fille, qui s'occupait à balayer les feuilles mortes qui s'étaient accrochées à son long manteau.

- Evangelyne...  
- Oui, Kat, je _sais_ ce que tu vas dire,coupa la brune, agacée. Je ne changerai jamais et il n'y a que moi pour faire des bourdes pareilles!  
- ...J'aurais pu en effet, mais non,répliqua la sus-nommée Kat. En fait, je me demandais plutôt la _réelle_ raison de ta chute, et de ton...cri si harmonieux.  
- Mais je l'ai dit, j'ai trébuché sur une racine! rouspéta Eva.  
- Hum hum...  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Il y a que tu mens toujours aussi mal.  
- Je...je...bon, d'accord, j'ai vu un serpent, alors j'ai paniqué!

Ekaterina haussa les sourcils.

- Enfin...il me semblait avoir vu un serpent, rectifia Eva, baissant les yeux.  
- Oui... laisse moi te donner ma version: Cette feuille-Ekaterina retira la-dite feuille des cheveux ébouriffés de son amie- t'es tombée sur la tête. Croyant qu'il s'agissait, vu ton imagination, d'un serpent venimeux, tu as hurlé et t'es jetée à terre dans l'espoir qu'il tombe et s'enfuie en rampant.

Eva regarda l'asiatique aux cheveux noirs ailes-de-corbeau avec des yeux ronds.

- Kat... t'es sûre que t'es pas voyante?  
- Mais non, répliqua son amie avec un sourire. Disons que je commence à te connaître sur le bout des ongles. Allez, viens, on ferait mieux de suivre le groupe avant qu'il ne parte...  
- Sans nous? termina Eva dans un couinement.

En effet, elles eurent beau tourner la tête en tous sens, leur professeur et le reste des adolescents de leur classe semblaient bel et bien avoir disparu. De plus, le ciel jusque-là d'un bleu si pur s'assombrit tout d'un coup.

- Zut! rouspéta Kat. Manquait plus que ça! Deux françaises en voyage dans un pays étranger perdues au beau milieu d'un bois immense!  
- Kat?demanda Eva. Tu crois qu'il y a des bêtes sauvages ici?  
- J'en sais rien,répliqua l'asiatique, mais j'ai pas l'intention de rester ici pour le savoir! D'autant plus qu'il fait de plus en plus sombre, j'y vois presque comme en pleine nuit!  
- Parce-que t'y vois, toi, en pleine nuit?! s'exclama Eva, impressionnée.

Le regard que Kat lui lança lui intima que le moment était mal choisi pour sortir des bêtises. Mais ne pas sortir de bêtises n'était malheureusement pas à la portée de la jeune brune, qui poursuivit:

- Dis, tu crois qu'il y a une éclipse totale prévue pour aujourd'hui?  
- Eva, dis moi que tu le fais exprès...  
- Pourquoi, il y en a une?  
- NON!  
- Hey! Pourquoi tu t'énerves? Pour une fois que je dis un truc intelligent! Oh! Je sais! Tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de l'éclipse toi même!  
- Ouais, c'est clair, répondit ironiquement Kat. Bon, si tu as fini ton exposé fort passionnant sur les éclipse, je propose qu'on essaye de retrouver le groupe avant qu'il fasse nuit noire!  
- Ce qui est déjà presque fait, constata Eva en plissant les yeux pour ne pas foncer dans un arbre par accident.  
- Je confirme. Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher. Comme quoi, même en plein jour, il faut toujours emporter une lampe torche. C'est pas du tout encombrant, et incroyablement utile.  
- Ça tombe bien, j'en ai une.

Kat se tourna vers Eva, les yeux grands ouverts, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Tu en _as une_?! Dans ton _sac_?!  
- Ben oui!  
- Et ça ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de le dire AVANT?!  
- Ben tu m'as pas dit que tu en avais besoin! rouspéta Eva en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens, la voilà!  
- Merci! fit Kat en la lui arrachant des mains.  
- Et t'y fais attention, c'est un cadeau de mon cousin!  
- Comme quoi lui aussi te trouve vachement douée.  
- Il a eu cette idée le jour où je me suis levée en pleine nuit et que je me suis pris le coin du meuble du salon dans les côtes.  
- ...Il a bien fait de t'offrir ce cadeau.  
- Le bon goût, c'est de famille, répliqua Eva avec un sourire.

Avant d'entendre des murmures.

- C'est le groupe, tu crois? demanda-t-elle à Kat, qui lui intima le silence.

Les voix, après un instant d'interruption, reprirent:

- Je te dis que ça vient de là-bas!  
- Mais _où_ tu vois une lumière? Il n'y a rien!  
- Écoutes, la taupe, je sais que t'es myope, mais là tu exagères!  
- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien...  
- Silence! Ça a bougé! Je te promets que je l'ai vue bouger!

Eva se tourna vers Kat, affolée.

- Des pédophiles! murmura-t-elle. Ou des criminels en cavale!

- Ne panique pas, Evangelyne, ne _panique pas_...prévint Ekaterina, sentant son amie perdre son calme.

Trop tard.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIH! couina la brune, juste avant que l'asiatique lui plaque une main contre la bouche.

Mais le mal était fait.  
Quelques mètres devant elles, un buisson bruissa, bougea...  
Et les deux adolescentes restèrent sans voix.

Car devant elles ne se tenaient pas des hommes, mais...

- DES MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONSTRES! hurla Eva avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, suivie de près par Ekaterina.  
- REVENEZ! hurla l'un d'entre eux, un minotaure, de sa voix de basse.

Les deux jeunes filles entendirent derrière elles le bruit de ses sabots martelant le sol.

- GYAAAAH, IL VA NOUS RATTRAPER! s'égosilla Eva. ON VA MOURIIIIIIR!

- A TERRE! s'écria alors Ekaterina, entraînant Eva derrière elle.

Seulement, au lieu de se jeter, comme elle le pensait, dans un buisson, elle traversa ce dernier comme s'il était suspendu dans les airs.  
Les deux jeunes filles firent un magnifique roulé-boulé dans une sorte de toboggan de terre.  
Arrivées en bas (c'est à dire sur un terrain enfin totalement _plat_, merci pour leur dos), Eva, qui arrivait derrière Ekaterina, lui tomba en plein dessus.

- AOUTCH! hurla l'asiatique. EVANGELYNE!  
- Mais quoi? Te plains pas, t'aurais pu avoir l'autre balèze fou furieux sur ton dos, et à mon avis ça t'aurait pas fait le même effet!  
- Il n'empêche que tu devrais entamer un régime...  
- MAAAIIIIS!

Seulement, alors qu'Eva continuait à vociférer qu'elle mangeait tout à fait sainement, Ekaterina remarqua une chose.  
De là ou elle était, pas grand chose, mais un détail qui pouvait en effet s'avérer capital.  
Une assemblée de sabots, pattes et même de serres d'oiseaux (format maxi) se tenait devant-elles.  
Inquiète, elle tenta de relever doucement la tête. Peine perdue.

- Eva...

La brune ne l'entendit pas, continuant à s'égosiller au point de virer au rouge.

- Evangelyne, tenta à nouveau Ekaterina.

Sans plus de résultat.

- BON, MAINTENANT ESPECE DE TÊTE DE MULE TU VAS M'ÉCOUTER ATTENTIVEMENT!

Eva baissa la tête vers son amie, indignée qu'elle ait osé la traiter de la sorte.

- Voudrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de lever ton postérieur de mon dos, pour que je sois dans la possibilité de redresser la tête, de lever les yeux et de regarder qui sont ces personnes qui semblent nous regarder comme si nous étions des bêtes curieuses?!  
- Pas avant que tu te sois excusée, répliqua Eva en croisant les bras.  
- DEBOUT, J'AI DIT!  
- Bon, ça va! Ça va, t'énerves pas, je me lève, je me lève!rouspéta Eva.

Elle se redressa aussi facilement que si elle avait été simplement assise sur son sofa.  
Ekaterina, en revanche, eut quelques difficultés.

- Aoutch, mon dos! gémit-elle. Et pourtant, je suis pas du genre douillette!  
- Si c'est encore une allusion au fait que je devrai perdre du poids, tu...  
- Laisse tomber, on a d'autres chats à fouetter,répliqua Ekaterina à son amie.  
- Où tu vois des chats?

- Je plaisante.  
- Encore heureux.

Ekaterina balaya la foule d'un regard circulaire...se pinça le bras, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...gémit, se rendant compte par la même occasion que ce n'en était pas un... et se prit un coup de coude d'Eva.

- Dis, on est où? demanda la brune.  
- T'as qu'à regarder autour de toi.

La française leva les yeux.

- Je...tu...ils...

_Tu_ es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, _je_ suis dans le même bateau que toi, et _ils_...enfin bref. Il y a cinq solutions: La première: on est tombées dans un rassemblement de fans un peu extrémistes...qui se mobilisent pour protéger la nature.

La deuxième: tout ça n'est qu'une illusion. Problème: comment on en sort?!

La troisième c'est qu'on est en train d'êtres victimes d'une hallucination collective. Problème: notre santé mentale serait dans ce cas là en danger, et j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver dans un endroit tout blanc et capitonné avec une camisole de force.

La quatrième, c'est que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Si c'est le cas, c'est un rêve un peu trop réel à mon goût.

Enfin, la cinquième, et la plus loufoque...tout ça, c'est réel...

- Et on s'est retrouvés je sais pas comment dans la forêt de Merlin l'Enchanteur, termina Eva à la place de son amie.  
- Ouais. Sauf que c'est pas du tout la même forêt.

Alors qu'Eva allait sortir une nouvelle ânerie, un homme (un humain, Dieu soit loué!) se fraya un chemin au travers de cette assemblée atypique.  
Un homme qui ne parut d'ailleurs pas inconnu aux deux jeunes filles.

- C'est pas un acteur de cinéma, lui? demanda Eva.  
- En temps normal, je te répondrai oui, mais...

Ekaterina pâlit. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui pourtant paraissait inconcevable.

- Ah!s'exclama Eva. Je sais! Il a joué Caspian, dans Narnia!  
- En temps normal, je te répondrai oui,répéta Ekaterina d'une voix tremblante.  
- Mais?...  
- Mais étant donné notre étrange situation, je ne peux qu'affirmer que...

Ekaterina inspira un grand coup.

- Ce type EST Caspian, et NOUS sommes, en quelque sorte, à NARNIA!

Eva tapota la tête de son amie d'un air apaisant, semblant penser qu'elle avait perdu la raison... avant de connecter ses neurones.  
Une taupe qui parle, un minotaure...des animaux géants...

- Oh miiiiiince,fit-elle,blêmissant à son tour.  
- C'est exactement le mot qui convient, approuva son amie.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara d'un ton.. hésitant ? Caspian, mais.. qui êtes-vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: petit problème d'identité:**

- Mais qui diable êtes-vous? demanda Caspian, dévisageant les deux filles d'un air sidéré.

Chacune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre...mais aucun son n'en sortit.  
Soudain, la _douce_ voix du minotaure qui était à leurs trousses retentit dans leur dos (faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à Eva).

- Ce sont des espionnes envoyées par les Tellemarins pour nous dérober des informations!  
- C'est faux, enfin! protesta Ekaterina, retrouvant bien heureusement l'usage de la parole.  
- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous être enfuies lorsque nous vous avons trouvées?!  
- Regardez vous dans un miroir, vous comprendrez, répliqua Eva avec une grimace en regardant l'homme-taureau.  
- Je pourrais bien croire qu'il s'agisse là d'espionnes Tellemarines, dit Caspian, l'air songeur, mais elles ne portent pas la tenue réglementaire des femmes de notre peuple.

Ekaterina, indignée, s'apprêtait à répliquer que c'était bien là un commentaire digne d'un macho...avant d'analyser une chose. Narnia était un monde imaginaire dans lequel le temps semblait s'être arrêté à la période médiévale. Or, durant cette période, il n'était pas courant de croiser des jeunes femmes arborant fièrement le pantalon, ni de gros manteaux fourrés à l'intérieur.  
Une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Oh! Nous ne sommes pas des espionnes! dit-elle en forçant un petit rire à franchir ses lèvres. Nous sommes étrangères!

Eva, rentrant dans son jeu, ajouta, avec un accent fortement appuyé:

- Et nous venir en paix!

Ekaterina gémit.

- Eva, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous parlons la même langue.  
- EVA?!

Une petite souris portant pour coiffe un anneau serti d'une plume rouge, ainsi qu'une aiguille accrochée à une lanière de cuir en guise d'épée, s'avança vers la jeune brune.

- Seriez-vous...la réincarnation d'Ève , femme honorable dont les enfants peuplent désormais le monde parallèle que l'on se plaît à nommer Terre? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Moi? demanda Eva. Mais non, je m'appelle pas Ève! Je suis Evangelyne! Et je suis la réincarnation de personne, je suis juste...euh...ben moi. Oui, je suis moi.

Un soupir de déception parcourut la foule.  
Ripitchip (car c'était le nom du seigneur souris qui venait de s'adresser à Eva) releva le menton d'un air hautain avant de regagner à petits pas le groupe de ses congénères.

- Oser se faire passer pour Ève, quelle honte!siffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Evangelyne, qui ouvrit grand la bouche.  
- Non mais! C'est VOUS qui avez dit que j'étais Ève! Moi j'ai rien fait!  
- Je vous conseille de ne pas contredire monseigneur Ripitchip,dit Caspian à son adresse, avant de murmurer pour que la souris ne l'entende pas: Il est un brin susceptible, j'en ai bien peur!

Après s'être éclairci la gorge, le prince reprit, d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Si vous êtes réellement étrangères, dites-nous plutôt d'où vous venez.  
- De Terre! s'exclama Eva, en fière Terrienne.

Ekaterina se prit la tête entre les mains, alors qu'une exclamation de surprise retentissait dans la foule, qui dévisagea les étrangères avec un intérêt nouveau.  
Même le prince sembla leur accorder plus d'intérêt.

- Vous êtes donc des filles d'Ève? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui monsieur, fit Eva avec un sourire lui faisant trois fois le tour du visage, avant que Kat lui donne un imperceptible(mais bien senti) coup de pied dans le tibia. AÏE! MAIS KAT ÇA VA PAS NON?!  
- Quoi?!demanda innocemment son amie en lui faisant l'air innocent du ''chat potté''. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?  
- Votre Majesté...murmura le minotaure à Caspian. Pensez-vous que ces deux filles aient pu venir...suite à l'appel de la trompe?  
- Impossible, répliqua le prince, ne voulant y croire.  
- Si c'est le cas, merci pour l'aide! rouspéta Ripitchip. Ces deux filles ont l'air aussi dégourdies qu'un sac à patate!  
- Hey! rouspéta Eva. Fais gaffe, le rat, je serai capable de t'écraser d'un coup de talon!  
- Eva...tenta de la prévenir Ekaterina.  
- Tu penses vraiment, fillette? demanda Ripitchip avec un sourire.  
- J'en suis sûre à deux-cent pour cent! siffla Eva.  
- Dans ce cas...EN GARDE! cria la souris en sortant son aiguille.

Eva eut un petit sourire moqueur face à la taille de cette arme, et ramassa un gros bout de bois qui traînait par terre.  
Ripitchip rit.

- Tu tiens ton bâton comme une gourde!

Eva, virant au rouge tomate, fonça sur la petite souris en hurlant:

- BANZAAAAAÏ!

Seulement, au dernier moment, Ripitchip lui bondit dessus, la pointe de son aiguille en avant.  
Avec un cri, Eva tomba en arrière à la renverse, la souris lui pointant son aiguille sous la gorge.

- HEY! cria Kat.

Et, s'avançant vers cet adversaire ''de taille'', elle lui donna un coup de pied magistral, qui envoya le petit seigneur valdinguer jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche, qu'il se prit de pleine face.

- NON MAIS! rouspéta l'asiatique. Allez-y, tuez la tant que vous y êtes!

Tous la regardaient avec respect.

- L'autre nous sera inutile, mais elle...commença la taupe...  
- Oui. Culot et adresse, termina Caspian avec un sourire. Même s'il s'agit là d'une femme, elle ferait une très bonne guerrière.

Ekaterina, malgré elle, releva le menton d'un air fier. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment de la sorte.

- Mais je _veux_ me battre _aussi_! gémit Eva, toujours assise par terre.

Caspian réfléchit. Certes, une fille aussi maladroite serait un handicap, mais si cela pouvait convaincre Ekaterina de se battre à leurs côtés...

- Nous te gardons aussi, finit par déclarer le prince.

Des exclamations mécontentes retentirent dans la foule.

- Mais à deux conditions, poursuivit Caspian avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tut.

- La première: Ekaterina, vous devrez nous faire l'honneur d'entrer dans nos troupes.  
- J'y consens,répondit Ekaterina.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre?...Sa vie, peut-être, mais après tout, c'était pour faire le bien d'un royaume. Ou pas.. c'était peut-être l'occasion de découvrir les limites de son altruisme.

- La seconde: Eva...vous vous occuperez de la cuisine et de l'astiquage de nos armures.

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Pas de la part d'Eva.

- QUOI?! hurla-t-elle. ESPECE DE MACHO DEBILE ET SANS COEUR! COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ ME FAIRE ÇA?!

Caspian sourit.

- Estimez-vous heureuse, au moins vous rendrez-vous vraiment utile.

Eva soufflant comme un bœuf, Ekaterina entreprit de la calmer.

- Allons, Eva, du calme! Il a raison, au moins, là, tu ne blesseras personne!

La brune se tourna vers son amie, les sourcils froncés.

- Dis, t'es sûre que t'essaies vraiment de m'aider, là? demanda-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.  
- Mais bien sûr! Enfin, Eva, je ne suis pas méchante!  
- Vraiment? demanda Eva.  
- ...Enfin disons un tout petit peu, en de rares occasions, il _m'arrive_ d'être méchante. Mais c'est très rare!  
- Ouais, bien sûr, répliqua Eva avec un sourire. Je dois vraiment te rappeler ce que tu as fais subir à ce pauvre Michel ?  
- ...Ce n'était pas ma faute ! Il m'avait piqué mon livre !  
- Faut quand même avouer que t'es une violente.  
- Je lui ai juste donné un petit coup de poing.  
- Qui lui a cassé une dent.  
- Pas ma faute si c'est un douillet délicat.  
- Mais oui, absolument...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : une charmante petite rencontre**

Eva et Kat commencèrent donc leur vie avec les Narniens. La brune découvrit les joies de la cantine collective, brûlant allègrement des dizaines de repas tandis que Kat se désespérait face à ses alliés par la force des choses. Pour dire le vrai, l'asiatique avait hurlé pendant une demi-heure entière sur le pauvre Ripitchip au sujet de l'organisation de l'armurerie, et plus spécialement des archers. En effet, la jeune fille faisait du tir à l'arc depuis l'âge de cinq ans, et avait même fait quelques compétitions d'ordre international. Elle avait gardé de cette époque trois choses : une patience à toute épreuve – ou presque, Eva étant particulièrement douée pour lui faire atteindre ses limites –, un talent rivalisant avec les meilleurs archers et... un esprit carré au perfectionnisme confinant au TOC. TOUS les arcs devaient être bien rangés, TOUS les carquois devaient être remplis entièrement, TOUTES les flèches devaient avoir un empennage impeccable, et surtout... tous les archers devaient être capable de dégainer une flèche à tout moment. Ripitchip avait tenté au début de ramener à la raison l'asiatique, avant de renoncer et de se soumettre à toutes ses exigences. C'est qu'il tenait à sa vie tout de même le chevalier...

Un jour, alors que l'armée était en marche, ils tombèrent sur des personnes bien connues de deux jeunes femmes. Eva et Kat, tout en discrétion, ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que d'hurler :

- LES PEVENSIE ?!

Les concernés se tournèrent vers elles. Susan fronça les sourcils.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

- Euh.. fit Eva. Comment dire... oui... non... ben...  
Heureusement, celle-ci fut sauvée par le gong... en la personne d'un charmant – hum, hum – jeune homme blond pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Ce dernier s'indignait :

-Je NE suis PAS un Pevensie ! Je suis un Scrubb ! Un peu de respect que diable ! Je n'ai pas le même nom que ces... _Pevensie_ quand même !

-Eustache, lui rappela Edmund, je te ferai remarquer qu'étant donné que tu es notre cousin tu es un Pevensie par alliance, alors tais-toi.

-Scrubb ? marmota Eva à Kat.

-C'est Lewis qui a dû se tromper, souffla en retour cette dernière.

-Ouais peut-être, grogna Eva, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?  
Malheureusement, cette dernière phrase fut entendue par l'intéressé qui... approuva.  
-Moi aussi je me le demande.

-Eustache, intervint Susan, je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas demandé à ce que tu viennes.

-Ce serait même le contraire, marmonna Edmund. Quoique s'il pouvait rencontrer un minotaure...

Peter (remis de son magnifique petit combat de coq avec Caspian) demanda au prince :

-Êtes-vous bien le prince Caspian ?

-Oui. Vous devez être les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps.

-En effet. Et qui sont ces jeunes filles avec vous ?

Eva eut des étoiles dans les yeux : enfin quelqu'un qui lui reconnaissait le statut de jeune fille ! Kat, elle, soupira : les ennuis s'annonçaient...  
L'asiatique répondit tout de même :

-Mon amie s'appelle Evangélyne, et je suis Ekaterina, mais...

-... appelez-nous Eva et Kat ! la coupa son amie.

Susan dit tout eux ce que tous les britanniques pensaient tout bas :

-Ainsi, vous êtes des Tellemarines. Comment être sûrs de votre loyauté ?

Alors qu'Eva s'étouffait d'indignation, Kat lança négligemment :

-Oh, pour ça pas de soucis, nous sommes françaises.  
Silence.

-FRANCAISES ? s'écrièrent les Pevensie et le Scrubb.

A cette découverte, Edmund sembla s'animer.

-Non, c'est vrai ? Alors, décrivez-nous la situation en France : ça pourrait être utile pour gagner cette maudite guerre. Y a-t-il beaucoup de soldats allemands ? De gens qui collaborent ? Et d'ailleurs, dans quelle zone vous trouvez-vous ?

-Eh bien, nous habitons dans la zone sud, répondit Kat. Il n'y a pas d'Allemands pour l'instant, que des Italiens. Pour les gens qui collaborent, c'est un peu difficile à dire : on ne parle pas vraiment de ça par peur de se faire repérer.

-Zone sud ? Allemands ? Collabos ? répéta Eva. Mais Kat, de quoi parles-tu ?  
Silence. Kat donna le plus discrètement possible un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son amie, avant de murmurer entre ses dents :

-Bon sang Eva, tais-toi par pitié.  
Plus haut, l'asiatique continua son exposé – comme quoi, vive les bouquins poussiéreux – :

-Et évidemment, je ne vous parle pas de la propagande du gouvernement de Vichy et...  
-J'ai compris ! hurla brusquement la deuxième française.

-Quoi donc ? interrogea Lucy.

-Pourquoi vous parlez de soldats, de zone, de gouvernement et de Vichy ! C'est parce que les vendeurs de tissus de Vichy ont fait sécession et envoient des mercenaires dans tout le pays !

Silence.  
La brune s'exclama, hyper fière d'elle :

-J'ai raison, hein ? Je suis trop intelligente.  
Silence. Soudain, Kat bondit et donna une magnifique claque à l'arrière du crâne de son amie en sifflant tout bas :

-Evangélyne ! Concentre-toi un peu. Tu sais bien qu'actuellement, nous sommes pour les Pevensie en 42, soit en pleine seconde guerre mondiale ! Alors arrête de sortir des âneries pareilles !

A ce moment, Edmund posa une question pleine de bon sens :

-Vous êtes sûres d'être amies ? Ou même, d'habiter dans le même pays ?

-Oui oui, la claque, c'est de la pure charité, fit Kat en faisant un sourire innocent. Pour le pays, ben.. disons que Eva aime bien faire des blagues qui tombent à plat.

-Je... commença une Eva indignée.  
Le regard que lui jeta son amie la dissuada de continuer.  
Les Narniens reprirent donc la route, avec une brune grommelant que « C'était pas juste, et d'ailleurs, c'était toujours sa faute, et moi aussi je pourrais faire mon intelligente si je prenais le temps d'apprendre des trucs inutiles comme l'histoire... ». Une sèche remarque de Kat sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas sourde la fit continuer plus bas.


End file.
